


Different Beginning

by DayLightDove



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Challenge Response, Exorist!Rin, Family, Half demon!Yukio, Humor, One Shot, Switched rolls, Tamer!Rin, What-If, human!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: What if Rin was the exorcist and Yukio had the secrets kept from him? What happens when he finally figures everything out? How are things different? Yukio is obviously different from Rin, so things won't play out so drastically obviously. So what happens?





	Different Beginning

Yukio sighed as he listened to a daily occurrence in his home. He heard the front door open, a scramble to close it alongside a few odd clinking noises, and more scrambling. After that there was the sound of a door closing, a few muffled shouts from his brother, before it finally ended with the door opening and Rin shouting that he was going to start cooking soon.

Yukio knew that Rin was trying to hide something from him, for the past few years really. He also figured Shiro knew something about it if his exasperated expressions towards Rin, at least more than usual and usually done without Yukio knowing the reasons why, were anything. He already had a slight idea, it was more of just getting it confirmed for himself.

"Dinner's ready!" Rin's voice came from the kitchen and Yukio stood up from his desk and left the room he had been working on homework in. Entering the kitchen, he watched as Rin laid out the plates of food on the table and Yukio couldn't deny his mouth watering at the sight. He was about to turn to his brother and thank him for the food when he froze.

"What are you wearing?"

Rin blinked at Yukio's question before looking down at himself and he yelped when he realized he was still in his exorcists clothing. He had been in such a rush to get dinner ready after having had to go on a mission, that he had forgotten to take off his exorcist coat.

"AH! It's….uh….nothing! Nothing just a new jacket!" Rin stuttered out, racing down the hall to throw it in his room without care before racing back to the kitchen where his brother stood, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What!?"

With a sigh, Yukio shook his head. "Nothing, let's just eat."

"I think that's a great idea!" Shiro exclaimed as he entered the room. Rin paled at the sight of him, especially when the two caught each other's gaze and a glint shown in Shiro's eyes.

After giving their thanks, they began to eat. Yukio caught Shiro passing a few glances Rin's way and and Rin returning them with a pleading look. Yukio knew they were having a silent conversation and he sighed once more, gaining their attention as he placed his utensils on the table and looked at them.

"What are you hiding?" He asked, giving each of them a pointed look.

"What are you talking about Yukio?" Shiro asked, giving him a smile while Rin sat nervously besides him. "We aren't hiding anything?"

"Really?" Yukio asked, leaning back in his chair and raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Then the silent conversation you were having right there was obviously nothing. I'm sure it's just as much of nothing as the coat Rin and you both wear, the books on demons I found beneath Rin's bed, or the odd behavior you two have."

Silence.

Shiro and Rin stared in horror at Yukio who only continued to hold them under his gaze. Finally Shiro sighed and leaned back as well.

"I should have known you were too smart to outsmart." He said. "Plus I shouldn't have trusted your brother with keeping secrets from you either."

"Oi! I was doing just fine Old Man!" Rin shouted back, glaring at their father figure.

"Yes, because you're so good at hiding things from us, just like all those fights you get into." Shiro teased making Rin huff.

"So?" Yukio spoke up. "Will you tell me what you two have been keeping from me or do I just need to pressure Rin later on until he just happens to say something?"

"Hey!"

"Now, now, no need to torture your brother. He can get that some other time." Shiro chuckled gaining another cry from Rin. "Alright Yukio, I suppose you're mature enough to know everything. Besides, I figured we wouldn't be able to keep this from you for long anyway." Taking a deep breath, Shiro explained.

He told Yukio how both he and Rin were born from Satan and how Yukio had inherited the flames while Rin had not. Rin, having received a temptaint from Yukio as a baby, was able to see demons and Shiro had taken him under his wing to teach him how to be an exorcist when he was seven. Rin had only just became an exorcist, but he still knew more than Yukio. Shiro told Yukio how his powers were locked away so that he could remain human and that as long as they stayed sealed, he would remain that way.

After everything was explained, they sat in silence to let everything sink in. Yukio appeared in deep thought before speaking.

"I figured demons were real, ever since I found Rin's books I thought that." Rin laughed nervously as Yukio continued. "But according to you not only are demons real, but both Rin and I are related to the worst one. That, and you two fight demons for a living."

"Yeah, basically." Rin laughed.

Yukio shrugged. "I can't say I expected this, but I also can't say I'm completely blown away. Odd things always seem to happen around here."

"That would be your brother's fault." Shiro spoke up. "He liked to practice his tamer abilities every so often and since you couldn't see the demons, we couldn't really explain it to you very well."

"Not everything is my fault you know." Rin grumbled, deciding to go back to eating.

Shiro chuckled, "Yes, but you seem to cause the most problems still."

"If you keep talking, I won't cook for you tomorrow." Rin shot back, grinning when he saw Shiro frown.

"Oh, that's a low blow! You can't take these meals away from me!"

"Just watch me!"

"So cruel!"

"Stop crying will you?! You're the older one here!"

"But you just took something great away! I should be allowed to mourn!"

"Gah! Stop it! Alright, I'll cook, damnit!"

Yukio watched them with a grin on his face and he let out a chuckle. The news was odd, yes, but his family was already special, so what was a bit more.

"So," Yukio spoke up gaining his squabbling family's attention. "When can I start training to be an exorcist?"

"What?!" Rin exclaimed. "No! You won't fight!"

"Why?" Yukio asked frowning. "I want to be able to fight to."

Rin was about to protest once more when Shiro spoke up. "Are you sure Yukio? Once you join, you can't go back. Plus, you risk becoming a demon."

Yukio rolled him. "I can take it. Besides, as long as they stay sealed, I remain human. I won't be so stupid as to throw that all away. Rin on the other hand…"

"Oi!"

Shiro suddenly smiled and reached across the table to place his hand on Yukio's shoulder. "Well then, you can start as soon as you want."

* * *

A shot rang through the clearing as another demon exploded into nothing quickly joined by others. Three exorcists stood in the field, fighting off the horde without breaking a sweat.

Yukio reloaded his guns and shot down a demon coming up behind his brother, who was in the middle of cutting one down with a sword. Beside Yukio, Shiro had his own gun out and was shooting down the demons as well. Rin let out an annoyed noise and quickly took out a piece of paper and bit his thumb. Drawing a streak of blood across the paper, a furfur soon joined the salamander that was already attacking.

It wasn't long before all the demons were destroyed and Shiro threw an arm over both his boys when they finished putting away their weapons and, in Rin's case, sending away familiars.

"That's my boys, taking out demons so quickly!"

"Ah, it was nothing to me." Rin grinned.

"Yes, it was rather easy. I expected it to be a little harder with how many demons there were, but since they were all low levels, it didn't take much." Yukio commented getting a pout from Rin.

"Yeah well, I still say you have beginners luck. Plus, you're paired with the old man and me! The best team!"

"Hah!" Shiro laughed. "I won't deny that last part but for the first one, I think you're still bitter over the fact Yukio finished the school earlier than you did!"

"No, it really is beginner's luck!" Rin defended. "He's only been an exorcist for a year! He's just lucky!"

"Whatever you say Rin." Yuki laughed. He looked over his brother and ask. "Hey, you didn't get hurt right?"

Rin hummed before shaking his head, used to Yukio asking him if he was hurt ever since he started training to become an exorcist. Honestly, Rin thinks it became worse when Yukio got a meister in doctor and was now able to actually treat any wounds he gets from going head to head with a demon.

"No," Rin spoke. "Nothing outside of my fingers which were for summoning."

"You should probably place a bandaid on those cuts when we get back." Yukio said.

Rin waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever mom."

Shiro rolled his eyes at his two boys, happy they no longer hand to keep any secrets from each other. He placed his hands on their hands and ruffled their hair as they walked back to the town so they would have a door to get back to true cross. He was happy now. Worried about both of his boys, but happy they were closer than before.

Letting his arms return to their shoulders, Shiro smiled.


End file.
